Juanito y yo
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Serie de capítulos inconexos, en los cuales el humor, el suspenso y, principalmente, un tierno romance RusMex sobresalen. Capítulo cinco: Por eso.
1. ¡Comamos un helado!

**Juanito y yo.**

_¡Hola! Es mi cumpleaños y quería actualizar_ **Las formas del amor**, _pero la musa se tomó la semana libre, por eso celebraré escribiendo **RusMex** cortitos, sin relación entre sí, a menos que sea especificado. Dedicado a todos los que quieren a_ **Rusia** _y a_ **Chema** :3

**Hetalia**, _marcas, bla, bla, bla,_ **NO** _me pertenecen, se pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

**Juanito y yo.**

_**¡Comamos un helado!**_

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana, un día antes de la reunión de la **ONU** en el estado de Nueva York -no, no va a salir Wellington, ni por que vive a una cuadra de ahí-, y tres singulares representaciones de países caminaban hacia un llamativo negocio.

-¿Acaso estás loco, mi hermano? -Cuba, quien no estuviera en los mejores términos con la nación americana, trataba de evitar que José María, representación de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, siguiera su curso.- ¡Dile algo, Rusia!

-Niet, José María dijo que quería comprar un helado.

-No es para tanto, Servando. Bueno, si lo es. -Chema cerró los ojos mientras su boca se dibujaba en una línea distorsionada al recordar todas las noches en las que su vecino del norte le contara lo mal que le iba en su nuevo proyecto.- Pero si no le compro algo al Gringo Loco ahora, no dejará de quejarse y el Tejón Amarillo me llamará a mi casa para regañarme por hacerlo llorar de nuevo.

Tras resignarse, Cuba siguió al ruso y al mexicano dentro del establecimiento, que resaltaba por que cada rincón al que volteaba gritaba USA -literalmente-.

-Josehp! You are here! _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_ -Saltó de repente el rubio americano por atrás del mostrador, asustando a los dos morenos y provocando en el ruso las ganas de tomar su grifo, sólo por si las dudas.- ¿Que te parece mi nuevo negocio? Awesome, right!?

-Ehm... Sí, es muy... Ehm...

-José María, creí que habíamos venido a comprar un helado, ¿da?

-Wait! ¿Qué hace el comunista aquí? -Gritó Alfred señalando al ruso.

-Creo que _el comunista_ está en su derecho de caminar donde quiera. -Cuba le dio un ligero codazo a Chema.- Vámonos, mi socio.

-And what are you doing here? -El dedo del rubio de lentes dejó de apuntar a Rusia para señalar a Cuba.- ¿Acaso quieren secuestrar a Josehp?

-¡Claro que no, Gringo Loco! -Chema saltó para evitar que la discusión pasara a mayores por nada.- ¡Sólo venimos a comprar un conito!

-A what?

-Dame un helado, Alfred.

Tras rechazar todas las sugerencias del americano, éste le sirvió a José María un helado clásico de vainilla con chocolate en una canastilla de waffle crujiente.

-¿No vas a pedir nada, Juanito?

-Niet, no pienso apoyar al capitalista.

-Bueeeno. -México notó que Servando tampoco se veía muy a gusto.- ¿Tú tampoco vas a pedir nada? Yo invito.

-Niet, no tires tu dinero de esa manera. -Dijo el ruso tomando la mano de Chema para que éste no sacara su cartera.- Yo pagaré.

-Ay Juanito, cómo eres. -Agregó el moreno sonrojándose.

-Bien, bien, pediré algo, pero no es necesario que se pongan de melosos. -El cubano se acercó al mostrador, dándole un vistazo rápido a sus opciones.- Dame una paleta de frutas tropicales, ¡pero que esté en su bolsa y sellada!

-A cream pop? -Preguntó Estados Unidos quien ya le estuviera haciendo otro helado.- Why?

-¡Por que no confío en tí, imperialista del mal! ¿Quién no me asegura que todo el helado está contaminado con tu saliva?

-How dare you...!? ¿Acaso crees que agarro el helado y hago esto? -Y en acto, empezó a lamer el helado que tenía en manos, hasta dejarlo tal y como el que entregó al mexicano, quien apenas le estaba dando una probada al suyo, mientras que los clientes abandonaban el negocio en el acto.

-¡Divina Misedicordia! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No quiero nada que haya estados en tus manos o tu lengua! ¡Yo me largo! -Gritó Servando molesto, mientras que Iván llevaba a Chema al baño más cercano.

**FIN**

_Lamento no lamentar eso, pero surgió de un jocoso momento de la vida real, y no pude ni quise evitarlo, pero para que vean que no soy tan mala, el_ _**extra**_:

-Wellington! -El neoyorquino quebró el barquillo en su mano al escuchar la voz del Estado Dorado.- ¡Aquí estás, Wellington!

-¿Qué quieres? -Le preguntó sin ocultar su hostilidad, mientras maldecía a Alfred por obligarlo a usar ese ridículo delantal y gorrito de trabajo, a cambio de re-decorar todo el negocio.

El joven pecoso apoyó su cabeza en sus dos manos, sobre el mostrador, sin ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Quería saber si podía trabajar contigo, ¡así podríamos pasar un gran tiempo los dos, juntitos!

El Estado Imperial no dijo nada. Cerró el refrigerador y tiró el barquillo destrozado.

-Permítanme un momento. -Le pidió a los clientes que recién entraran, y agarró de los cabellos al moreno, estrellándolo contra la caja registradora repetidas veces.

-_**¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!**_

**Fin** :3


	2. Tchaikovsky

**Juanito y yo.**

_Dedicado a todos los que quieren a_ **Rusia** _y a_ **Chema, **_en especial a Bipi, YukiKitsune, tamat, Danni, RozenSword, Seiryu Hiro, Teffy Uzumaki, Nyuarlok y Katherine Svensson, muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo también les guste._

**Hetalia**, _marcas, bla, bla, bla,_ **NO** _me pertenecen, se pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

**Juanito y yo.**

**_Tchaikovsky._**

* * *

Todo empezó en la casa de José María Itzae... Bueno, en realidad empezó cuando las representaciones de los países afiliados a la ONU, que tenían una cumbre en la Ciudad de México, fueron avisados de que su anfitrión, Chema, no asistiría por diversos problemas de salud, razón por la cual consideraron inútil permanecer ahí, a pesar de las protestas de las naciones trabajadoras que no querían perder el tiempo, y cada quien tomó su camino después de las acostumbradas discusiones sin sentido dirigidas por Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia.

Ahora sí, en casa del moreno, éste se hallaba recostado en el sofá del recibidor, cubierto por una delgada sábana con bordado de flores hecho a mano, y se retorcía entre sueños, presionando de vez en cuando su estómago.

-José María, despierta, ya está lista la comida, da.

Iván Braginsky, o Rusia a secas, decidió acudir a la casa del mexicano, logrando desviar el acoso de su hermana Bielorrusia al encargarle su casa, y preparó una sopa tradicional con la esperanza de que hiciera sentir mejor a México.

-Juanito... -Comentó en voz baja José María mientras se incorporaba para comer.- No debiste molestarte.

-Niet, no es molestia si es para tí. -Y le sirvió un plato.- Come mientras esté caliente.

Mientras el joven de piel morena comía, el ruso paseó la mirada por la sala, concentrando su atención en una esquina, donde el mexicano dejara algunos instrumentos y una carpeta de la cual sobresalían algunas partituras.

-Reconozco esta partitura, da. -Iván tomó una de ellas, volviéndose hacia José María con una sonrisa.- Fue cuando Austria cumplió años, y media Europa fue uno con Rusia por un momento, e interpretamos "El lago de los cisnes", y todos dijeron que era muy bello, excepto tú, que encontraste tristeza en cada acorde, y se enojaron contigo. -Rusia cerró los ojos un momento, recordando cada segundo de la fiesta.- Pero no más que Austria, por que tomé las partituras de sus manos y te las entregué a tí, da.

-Ay, Juanito, Don Rigo no tuvo que exagerar, sólo dije que me parecían melodías muy tristes. -La nación azteca se rascó el cuello, incómodo.- Además, le quitaste el regalo de sus manos para dármelo, cualquiera se enojaría si le hicieran lo mismo en su cumpleaños.

-Da, tienes razón. -Y dejó la hoja en su lugar.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si Juanito, muchas gracias por el caldito, estaba muy rico.

-Es una sopa. -Y ambos soltaron unas breves carcajadas.- Quizá debas dormir un poco más, ¿da?

Sin contradecirlo, el mexicano volvió a recostarse, y se sorprendió cuando el ruso lo cubrió con su abrigo y le enrrolló en el cuello la bufanda.

-Juanito...

-Descansa. No me iré hasta que te sientas mejor, da.

El rubio permaneció en silencio hasta convencerse de que el moreno se hallara profundamente dormido, y se acercó a los instrumentos, de entre los cuales tomó un violín, y se puso a interpretar una pieza de El lago de los cisnes.

**FlashBack**

_Todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos; Italia Veneciano no paraba de sacudir al alemán para preguntarle una y otra vez si le gustó cómo participó a pesar del miedo que le tenía a Rusia, y Francis arrojaba rosas a todo el mundo por doquier, excepto al inglés, al que le daba un poco de amor._

_-¡Ya suéltame, wine bastard!_

_Rusia tenía en manos una copia de la suite de El lago de los cisnes, que puso en manos del austriaco como regalo, y notó en ese momento que, a excepción de Alemania del Este -o sea, Gilbert-, José María no estaba precisamente contento._

_-¿Sucede algo malo, da?_

_-No es eso, Juanito, es sólo la música. Es muy triste, o Licho (Piotr Ilich Tchaikovsky) estaba muy apachurrado cuando la compuso._

_Cuando dijo esas palabras, todo el salón enmudeció por completo, e Iván notó la forma en que veían al mexicano._

_-Qué vulgar. -Comentó en voz alta el austriaco, mientras se abanicaba con el regalo del ruso._

_-Da, lo es. -Y le quitó las partituras al austriaco, ante el asombro de los demás, para ponerlas en manos de México.- Sólo los que conocen la tristeza del corazón pueden interpretar a Tchaikovsky._

**FlashBack End**

Un castaño arribó a la casa que el mexicano tuviera en Guanajuato, más no llegó por casualidad...

-Alemania tiene que ponerle un alto a ese salvaje de una vez por todas. -Se quejó para sí el de ojos violetas, y detuvo su andar al escuchar las notas musicales que gritaban Tchaikovsky a los cuatro vientos, por lo que llamó para que le abrieran la puerta y preparaba un regaño, basado en lo acontecido durante su cumpleaños pasado y en esta cumbre cancelada de último minuto, para el moreno.

-Adelante, está abierto, pero entre en silencio, ¿da? -Contestó el ruso desde adentro, y cuando Roderich entró, Rusia hizo una breve pausa para atenderlo.- México no se siente bien como para atenderte, así que mejor ve a tu casa y llámale más tarde, ¿da?

Austria frunció ante tal respuesta, bufó cuando el ruso interpretó otra pieza de Tchaikovsky, ignorándolo por completo, y su enojo alcanzó dimensiones colosales al ver que el mexicano roncaba en el sillón, destrozando la armonía de la melodía.

-¡Pero qué falta de respeto!

Iván, por su parte, interrumpió su interpretación.

-Da, es una falta de respeto gritar en casas ajenas, así que retírate o tendré que echarte a la fuerza, o volverte uno con Rusia, kolkolkolkol...

No bien el castaño dio media vuelta para salir, Chema se despertó.

-¡Caray! Soñé con un pato que hablaba como Don Rigo.

-Aún estás dormido, da. -Y el rubio despeinó los cabellos del moreno antes de darle un beso en la frente.

**FIN**

_Y con ustedes, el **extra**_:

Lo presentía. Desde que abordó el avión para volver a su casa, Ludwig sentía que algo estaba mal, y las risas de su hermano no lo tranquilizaban en lo más mínimo.

-Bruder. -Se dirigió al albino cuando salieron del aeropuerto para dirigirse a su casa.- Tengo la sensación de que olvidamos algo.

-¡Nada de eso, West! -El de ojos rojos le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.- Sólo estás confundido por que no tienes que llevar en tu espalda esa molesta carga que sólo sabe dificultarte la vida, es todo. ¡Kesesesese!

Puso a trabajar su mente al 100 por ciento, analizando con detalle las palabras de su hermano.

-¡Austria! -De inmediato, Alemania buscó con la mirada al castaño.- ¿¡Acaso no compraste su boleto de avión!?

-¡Claro que sí, West! Dijo que no podía esperar más para que nuestro buen amigo Chema le diera una explicación, así que le compré un vuelo directo a Guanajuato, ¡kesesesese!

-¡Bruder! -Y el rubio dejó sus maletas para regresar corriendo al aeropuerto.

**FIN** xD


	3. El regalo

**_Juanito y yo._**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero han sido días ajetreados, y como este mes nos enfocamos más en las cuestiones del amor, un poco de RusMex para todos y todas ustedes :3_

_Como ya saben, **Hetalia**, marcas, etc., **NO** nos pertenecen, esto se hace sin fines de lucro ni para fomentar la propaganda política de dos siniestras personas que desean controlar al mundo con sonrisas, pastelillos, yaoi y el consejo del perico del Pirata Inglaterra, quien llegó hasta sus manos con todos los vergonzosos secretos del inglés, pero esa es otra historia que no nos compete contar._

___Dedicado a todos los que quieren a_ **Rusia** _y a_ **Chema, **_en especial a Bipi, YukiKitsune, tamat, Danni, RozenSword, Seiryu Hiro, Teffy Uzumaki, Nyuarlok, Katherine Svensson, Shald120, Yamiko Madotsuki y NoriGhost, muchas gracias._

* * *

**Juanito y yo.**

**_El regalo._**

Había terminado justo a tiempo, por así decirlo, pese a los incontables imprevistos y problemas en los que se vio sumergido gracias a sus jefes. Comprobó que la pintura estuviera seca a la perfección, y guardó cuanta herramienta empleara para lograr su cometido.

-¡Listo! -Chema guardó la figurilla de cerámica, realizada en forma de bailarina, dentro de una cajita previamente preparada con una tela especial, de modo que pudiera llevarla sin problema alguno.- Visitaré a Juanito, estaré un ratito con él, y volveré a casa a tiempo para celebrar el 14 de febrero como Dios manda.

Se alistó de inmediato, preparando cuanto tuviera que llevar perfectamente organizado dentro de su inseparable cajita de cartón, y antes de salir de su casa, se encomendó a todos los santos.

-Muy bien, no hay moros en la costa.

Desde algunos años atrás, cuando el acoso de Alfred, Francis, Emma, Vash y Kiku se volvió insoportable, José María tuvo que darse a la idea de que, lo quisiera o no, debía formar parte en la celebración del día del amor y la amistad...

**_FlashBack_**

_-Joseph! -El gringo le cayó encima a Chema, mientras éste barría unas hojas secas.- Where is my chocolate?_

_Y en otro año..._

_-Lamento no darle más que un giri. -Dijo el japonés entregándole una caja de chocolates finos.- Pero sepa que le entrego esto en nombre de una verdadera amistad._

_No se diga de los favores de último minuto..._

_-Lamento mucho molestarte, pero te lo compensaré. Toma. -Bélgica puso en manos del moreno una pila de cajitas.- Este es para España, y este para Lovino, y esta es para Feliciano, y si ves a Alemania le entregas ésta... Y esta es para tí, espero que te guste._

_Las situaciones indeseables..._

_-Mon amour. -El francés, escasamente vestido, irrumpió en su casa mientras Chema tomaba una siesta.- ¿Listo para celebrar el día más glorioso del Universo, mon chere?_

_Y bien que mal, los que iban directo al grano..._

_-Te haré una pequeña rebaja en el chocolate que me compres, ¡pero no malinterpretes esto! ¿De acuerdo? -Dijo el suizo mientras evitaba verlo a la cara.- Yo no creo en eso del día del amor y la amistad, es como cualquier otro día, excepto por los negocios._

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Y no es que hiciera un gran borlote, solamente pegaba un corazón de papel en el portón de su casa, y tenía a la mano una canasta con chocolates que le conseguían sus estados, en caso de que alguien le preguntara si iba o había realizado un festejo con motivo del día del amor...

**_FlashBack_**

_-¿Y esa canasta de chocolates? -Preguntó un sorprendido Diego.- Ché, ¿que tú y Sarahí no estaban en contra de este día?_

_-Momento. Colombia y yo no tenemos nada en contra de este día. -Chema puso un separador en el libro que apenas empezara a leer, para aclarar las dudas del argentino.- Y esto, pues... Esta canasta de chocolates es para que no anden pique y pique con eso del día del amor... ¿Quieres algo?  
_

_-Bien, pero dame uno bueno._

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Como no quería llamar mucho la atención, el moreno se dirigió al aeropuerto con extrema precaución, ya que siempre, desde los últimos años, le pasaba algo cuando se disponía a celebrar un momento fuera de casa, en específico, cuando iba a celebrar el día del amor y la amistad en la casa del ruso, a quien siempre dejaban solo...

**_FlashBack_**

_Había preparado un chocolate en forma de muñeco de nieve para Iván, lo envolvió en un papel especial color naranja opaco y fue al aeropuerto para visitar al ruso._

_-¡No puedo esperar más para entregárselo! -Se dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a las mejillas.- ¡Juanito se pondrá muy contento!_

_Y dado que apretó el paso a una velocidad en la que se podía asegurar que estaba corriendo, y llevaba bajo el brazo un misterioso objeto semi-esférico, muy parecido a un balón, Alfred F. Jones pensó que el mexicano estaba jugando fútbol americano._

_-**YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T EVER WIN THE GAME, JOSEPH, AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

_Y con una tacleada, no solo mandaba a volar al mexicano de un extremo al otro de la acera, sino sus intenciones de visitar al ruso, y para cuando Chema se incorporaba, secándose las lágrimas por el dolor, sólo podía ver con impotencia cómo el autodenominado América se comía el chocolate para Iván._

_-**MMMMMMH! DELICIOUS!**_

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Pero este año estaba preparado, por eso caminaba con cautela, asegurándose de que el preciado regalo que con tanto esfuerzo hiciera se mantuviera intacto.

-¡Esta vez pasaré San Valentín con...!

-**JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEPH!** -Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz del rubio, y sin tener la necesidad de voltear, gracias al espejo retrovisor de un auto, Chema notó que el estadounidense casi le pisaba los talones.- **LET'S PLAY, JOSEPH! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**

México emprendió el escape a toda velocidad, rogando en silencio a sus ancestros que despertaran en su sangre esa capacidad para correr con la que ellos llevaban el pescado fresco a su jefe en menos de 20 minutos, más al ver cómo Alfred aumentaba también de velocidad, se vio obligado a usar su recurso de emergencia, y sacar de la caja de cartón el arma secreta para esa circunstancia en especial.

-¡**PASE**! -Gritó el mexicano lanzándole un balón a una persona al azar, que por azares del destino trataba de abrir un auto que no le pertenecía, y el karma le cayó encima en forma de un rubio de ojos azules con lentes, quien reía de forma estridente y se olvidaba por completo del moreno.

-¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!

-"_Lo siento mucho_" -Decía para sus adentros el mexicano mientras encontraba refugio en el aeropuerto y se detenía para recuperar el aliento.- "_Pero el que mal hace, mal la paga_".

* * *

El vuelo para llegar hasta Rusia no sólo le sirvió al mexicano para descansar un poco, sino para ensayar mentalmente cómo darle el regalo a Juanito sin hacerla de emoción. Revisó de nuevo su regalo, recordando el pleitazo que se hizo ya que no quiso soltar su caja ni un momento, y sonrió con alegría al ver que se hallaba intacta.

-Es una hermosa figura. -Le dijo la persona que ocupaba el asiento de junto.

-Es para una hermosa persona. -Dijo Chema guardando a la bailarina de vuelta.

* * *

Unas horas después, el teléfono sonaba en el hogar del ruso. Como siempre, invitó a todos para celebrar con él el día del amor y la amistad, pero como le decían que las invitaciones se perdían en el correo, había ido personalmente por los bálticos y alguna que otra nación que alguna vez estuviera bajo el cobijo de la Unión Soviética.

-Es agradable que estemos todos reunidos, ¿da?

Natasha contestó la llamada, y en pocos segundos colgó, pero marcó un número, dando instrucciones específicas, poco antes de regresar a su lugar, con su acostumbrada expresión.

-¿Quién era? -Preguntó Ucrania ante el incómodo silencio que reinaba en la sala.

-Número equivocado.

* * *

Si algo se le daba bien a Chema, era darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, por no decir bastante mal. Se dio cuenta cuando, antes de salir del aeropuerto, fue desviado hacia un pasillo aislado, y varias personas, la mayoría policías y afines, se dirigían hacia él.

-Deje la caja en el suelo y ponga las manos en la cabeza. -Escuchó decir al oficial más cercano.

_-"No puede ser." _-José María pensó lo peor. Acaba de hablar a la casa de Rusia para decirle que no iba a tardar mucho en llegar, y su hermana le dijo que le avisaría...- ¡Oh Cielos! -Exclamó el moreno al darse cuenta de que la hermana del ruso que le contestó la llamada fue Bielorrusia.

Con el temor de que le confiscaran el regalo que tenía para Iván, decidió arriesgarlo todo. Sacó la cajita en específico y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, arrojó su petaca, con todo y abrigo, hacia una de las entradas de pasajeros.

-¡Tomen! -Gritó para que se preocuparan por el supuesto "paquete misterioso", y mientras todos arrojaban al suelo a los civiles para ponerlos a salvo, México esquivó la seguridad y puso pies en polvorosa, con la esperanza de que le perdieran el rastro, y darle una muy buena excusa a Juanito.

-¿Por qué a mi?

* * *

-Niet, yo me haré responsable. Así es, lo arreglaré directamente, por favor, envíen sus cosas a mi casa, ¿da?

Los presentes temblaron ante la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del ruso, y dado que alguien tenía que romper el silencio, Toris se animó.

-¿Su-sucede algo malo, señor Rusia?

-Da. -Iván tenía la mirada clavada en el teléfono aún, pero todos se percataron de que apretaba con fuerza los puños.- México vino a visitarme, y lo confundieron con un terrorista. Está corriendo por ahí, con este frío, sin su abrigo. Ayúdenme a encontrarlo, por favor.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, las naciones se apresuraron a organizarse para la búsqueda, con excepción de Bielorrusia, quien no ocultó su molestia.

-No lo entiendo. -Se acercó al ruso, quien se tensionó por la cercanía.- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él, hermano?

-Por que él se preocupa por mí. -Le respondió tras una pausa el de ojos violeta.- Eso hacen la familia y amigos, ¿da?

* * *

No iba a negarlo, tenía frío. Olvidó cambiar sus zapatos por botas mientras estaba en el avión, se había desecho de su abrigo en su intento de fuga, no llevó ni un gorrito o bufanda para cubrir su cabeza, y para colmo de males, tenía hambre y su cartera estaba en su abrigo.

-Brrr... ¡Q-Qué hambre tengo!

El moreno se mantenía lejos del camino, ya que la vigilancia se había redoblado, sin imaginar que se trataba por orden del ruso, quien literalmente mandó peinar cada centímetro a la redonda, y cuando logró divisar la casa que el Braginsky compartiera con los miembros de la ex-Unión Soviética, hubiera sonreído, de no ser por que sintió una mano aterrizando en su hombro, lo que le arrancó un grito de completo terror, dada la sorpresa.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -Y Chema echó a correr, dejando atrás a Ucrania, quien no logró salir de su estupor.

-Es... ¡Espera José María! -Y empezó a correr tras él para advertirle que, en el patio, Natasha había sembrado algunas trampas, más no fue necesario cuando vio que el moreno se detenía de golpe.- ¡Corres muy rápido! Pero qué bueno que te detuviste, no hubiera sabido qué decirle a mi hermano si te pasaba algo.

-¿Y e-ellos esta-ta-tarán bi-bien? -Preguntó temblando de frío mientras señalaba a los bálticos, no le erraron a ni un obstáculo.

-¡México!

El americano y la ucraniana voltearon hacia el punto de donde provino la voz, y el rostro del moreno se iluminó al ver a Rusia, quien tenía en manos su abrigo y su petaca.

-¡Juanito, yo...! -El moreno corrió en dirección al ruso, pero de nueva cuenta, su mala suerte se manifestó en el momento en que tropezó con la alfombra de la casa del rubio, que Natasha decidió sacudir_ en ese preciso momento, _cayendo boca abajo contra el suelo y, desafortunadamente, aplastando el regalo que con mucho cuidado había protegido para regalar a Iván.

-¡México! -El ruso se inclinó para ayudar al moreno, pero éste permaneció sentado en el suelo nevado, con la cabeza gacha.- ¿Sucede algo malo, da?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Juanito! -José María no se atrevía a ver a los ojos al ruso.- ¡Quería regalarte esa muñequita, pero por mucho que la cuidé, la rompí por bruto!

Y el moreno rompió en llanto, provocando que la sonrisa de Iván desapareciera por completo.

-México. -Al ver que éste no le respondía, Rusia lo rodeó con sus brazos, pegando su frente con la del mexicano.- Me hace feliz el sólo hecho de que pienses en mi, da. -El rubio cubrió a Chema con el abrigo antes de ayudarle a incorporarse, y levantó la cajita aplastada, cuidando que los fragmentos no se esparcieran.- Hermana. -Se dirigió a la mayor.- ¿Podrías conseguir un poco de pegamento?

-Si, seguro. -Y se metió a la casa, seguida de Natasha, quien no logró apartar al mexicano de su camino para quedarse con su hermano.

-Vamos México, llorando no lograremos nada. Entra a casa para que tomes calor y un poco de vodka, y repararemos juntos tu regalo, ¿da? -Y cuando el moreno asintió con su cabeza, Iván se volvió hacia los bálticos.- Cuando terminen de jugar, limpien este desastre y sacudan bien la alfombra, ¿da?

-Si, señor Rusia. -Contestó resignado el trío.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Especial de las Chibi Aventuras: Sección guardería._**

El primer día de clases siempre es el más difícil: no es fácil darse a la idea de estar lejos de casa y de sus familias, a pesar de la semana de preparación que se realiza antes de los inicios de los ciclos escolares, sin embargo, los chicos de guardería no estaban sujetos a estas leyes, cuando menos, los que ya tenían tiempo asistiendo, como el pequeño Wellington Addams...

- _**...z...z...z...** _-Sin importar que las señoritas encargadas estuviesen lidiando con los pequeños que no lograban aún acatar las reglas, el pequeño de ojos grises siempre tomaba, sin excepción alguna, su siesta, tan solo 15 minutos después de haber entrado.

En el otro extremo del cuarto destinado a guardería, los pequeños que apenas ingresaran observaban con ansiedad y emoción el sitio que los acogería de entre cuatro a seis horas, según el caso; algunos se emocionaron por la cantidad y diversidad de los juguetes, otros se aferraron a la entrada mientras chillaban a gritos, y un pequeño grupo se mantenía en el centro de toda esa actividad, volteando a cada rincón posible, sin tener una idea exacta sobre qué hacer.

Ese era el caso del pequeño Raúl Ricardo González, o Ritchie, como le decía su mamá.

-Mayeta. -Trató de llamar la atención de una de las señoritas jalando su delantal.- ¿Dónde etá mi mami?

-Ritchie, tu mamá vendrá por ti más tarde. ¿No quieres sentarte a jugar con tus compañeritos?

Aunque el pequeño negó con la cabeza, la joven lo llevó hasta la pequeña mesita atiborrada de juguetes, a un lado de un pequeño que se caracterizaba no sólo por el color de su piel, más oscuro que el de Ritchie, sino por que tenía consigo una mantita.

-Hola. -Saludó el pequeño de la mantita a Ritchie, dejando en paz algunos bloques de construcción.- Soy Vick. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ritchie. -Respondió con timidez el pequeño pecoso.

Unos minutos después, los niños construían una fortaleza con bloques, olvidándose por unos instantes de sentirse solos, cuando de pronto otro de los niños de guardería se acercó a ellos, derribó lo que estaban construyendo, y trató de tomar la mantita de Vick.

-¡Bebote! -El pequeño Philips forcejeaba por el pedazo de tela bordado.- ¡Trae su pañal a la escuela!

-¡Suéltala! ¡Es mi mantita!

Y con el forcejeo, la manta terminó cubriendo al pequeño pecoso, quien gritó de terror al notar una de las figuras bordadas.

-¡Lagartija!**_ ¡AAAAAAAH!_**

Y los gritos se desataron como reacción en cadena, provocando que el pequeño Wellington se despertara prematuramente de su siesta.

-Niños, tranquilos, no hay ninguna lagartija en el cuarto. -Trataba de calmarlos la señorita encargada, pero Ritchie lloró con más fuerza.

-No es una lagartija, es un crocodrilo. -Trataba de explicar Vick, pero al ver que su nuevo amigo no dejaba de llorar, él se puso a llorar también.- ¡Es un crocodrilo!

Y entonces, sucedió. Una manita blanca como la leche tomó la manta de Vick, y la arrojó por la ventana más cercana.

-Ya tiré a la lagartija, deja de llorar. -Le dijo el pequeño de ojos grises mientras tomaba su cobija de estampado de manzanas con caritas sonrientes, en lo que una de las cuidadoras corría tras el pequeño Vick, quien salió corriendo a rescatar a su mantita.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mi mantita!

Pero Ritchie no le contestó. Terminó de tallar sus ojitos mientras el niño de cabello negro regresaba a su siesta, y su carita enrojeció, pero no por el llanto.

-Thanks. -Dijo primero en voz baja, mientras la otra señorita lograba al fin controlar al resto del grupo.

Y más tarde, mientras tomaban una pequeña merienda.

-Y la mayeta nos contó un cuento, pero yo sé que el píncipe era Wellington, por que como él, peleó con la lagartija para salvar a la pincesa, Wellington es mi píncipe...

-No es un príncipe. -Vick estaba molesto con el pequeño neoyorquino, no solo por que tiró su mantita, sino por que Ritchie se declaró su _novia_ desde que recobró la compostura, y no dejaba de hablar de él.- Es malo y no quiere a nadie.

-Es mi píncipe, ¡Wellington!

-I want to go home, now. -Pidió el pequeño de ojos grises a una de las encargadas, harto de escuchar toda la mañana al moreno.

**_FIN_**

_¡**Momento**! Aquí falta algo:_

-Leave me alone, moron!

-See? -El pequeño Alfred señaló a los niños de guardería, en específico, a Ritchie, quien no dejaba de perseguir a Wellington por doquier, a pesar de los gritos del niño de ojos grises, y los inútiles esfuerzos de Vick para separarlos.- Los niños de guardería están absolutly crazy!

-Pues tu no te quedas atrás. -Le contestó el pequeño Chema.


	4. ¿Enfermo?

**Juanito y yo.**

_¿Quién quiere un poco de ternura en medio de tanto caos? ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! Y de nueva cuenta, agradezco a las personas que siguen estas pequeñas historias, y aprovecho para recordarles que no solo **Hetalia**, marcas y otras cosas **no** me pertenecen, sino que lamento ofender a alguien, pero cierto es que no podemos darle un gusto a todos, sólo puedo disculparme por incomodarlos._

_Dicho eso, ¡que viva el amor! -Y esperemos que las cosas se calmen un poco-._ ___Dedicado a todos los que quieren a_ **Rusia** _y a_ **Chema, **_en especial a Bipi, YukiKitsune, tamat, Danni, RozenSword, Seiryu Hiro, Teffy Uzumaki, Nyuarlok, Katherine Svensson, Shald120, Yamiko Madotsuki, RedSky y NoriGhost, muchas gracias._

* * *

**Juanito y yo**

_**¿Enfermo?**_

Cuando estuvo enterado de la situación, repartió su trabajo entre sus 32 estados y se fue en el vuelo inmediato hacia Rusia, esperando que Iván no se encontrara tan mal como parecía, según los rumores que escuchó.

-Juanito...

Y es que, en medio del caos por el problema con la homosexualidad, las protestas de acitivistas políticos, el problema con Ucrania -del cual ni él ni Yekaterina podían hacer algo al respecto sino obedecer a sus jefes-, y el contínuo acoso de los Estados Unidos y otros países interesados en la prolongación del conflicto, Braginsky sencillamente colapsó, y descubrieron que el asunto era grave cuando su hermana menor, Bielorrusia, llegó a auxiliarlo y a obligarlo a casarse con ella, e Iván no movió ni un músculo.

Para colmo, ninguno de los países cercanos al rubio podía acercarse, principalmente por sus jefes y todos los problemas que rodeaban a éstos, y no se diga de lo que Alfred F. Jones le recordó al mexicano.

**FlashBack**

_-You can't help the communist, he is the bad guy. -Y antes de que Chema le dijera algo, Estados Unidos le apuntó con el dedo.- ¡Y ayudar a los malos te vuelve un enemigo! ¡Por eso debes ayudar al Hero! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_

**Fin del FlashBack**

Consciente de que tendría más de un problema, México no se echó atrás en su decisión y fue directo a la casa de Rusia, encontrando el lugar completamente vacío.

-¿Juanito? ¿Estás en casa? -Empezó a buscarlo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero una mesita se atravesó en su camino, estrellándose justo en su dedo chiquito del pie.- ¡MYU!*

-¿México? Da, eres tú. -El ruso salió de una puerta secreta, asustando de paso a Chema.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Pos cómo que qué hago aquí, Juanito? -Preguntó José María cuando se recuperó del susto.- Vine a verte por que dicen que te sientes mal... Pero yo no te veo enfermo. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Rusia sonrió un poco ante la genuina preocupación del mexicano, y se sintió mal por haberle mentido. Con una seña, lo invitó a seguirlo por la puerta secreta, que conectaba directamente a su habitación.

-Ya no soporto más, da. -El rostro de Iván mostraba una gran frustración, y buscó apoyo en la cama para no derrumbarse.- Son tantos los problemas, y los demás no lo ponen fácil, da.

México no interrumpió al rubio, sino que se sentó a su lado, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espada cada vez que el de ojos violetas se exaltaba al desahogarse.

Por otro lado, afuera de la casa de Iván, un par de rubios, que notaron el repentino movimiento del mexicano, discutían acaloradamente ya que en esos momento no estaban en los mejores términos con el ruso.

-Don't be stupid! -Inglaterra trataba de instalar algunos micrófonos para enterarse de lo que platicaran Rusia y México con tanto secreto.- ¡Deja de quejarte como un bebé y ayúdame a instalarlos por toda la casa!

-But England! -Alfred agitaba los brazos descontroladamente.- My boss will be really upset!

-Por eso estamos instalando micrófonos espías, para que no los descubran, y cuando nos enteremos de lo que están conspirando, los retiraremos y negaremos cualquier acto de espionaje a la primera sospecha.

Y mientras el británico trataba de ser discreto al hacer pequeñas perforaciones en la pared, el estadounidense aventó un micrófono por la ventana, pegándole a alguien.

-¡Auch! ¿Quién está aventando cosas?

-Bloody Hell! -Arthur se aventó sobre Alfred para no ser descubiertos. repegándose a la pared cuando el mexicano asomó la cabeza.

-No Juanito, no hay nadie. Eso, o estaban haciendo karaoke extremo. -Escucharon al moreno a través de la transmisión.- Orita sale la comida, no tardo.

-Da, entonces les devolveré el micrófono. -Y dicho eso, el ruso aventó con todas sus fuerzas el aparato, mandado a volar al inglés, quien tenía la grabadora dentro de su chamarra.

-***¡MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUW!***

-Iggy! What are you doing? Come back!

Momentos después, los rubios espías retornaron a su cometido mediante la nada sutil táctica de espiar por la ventana, en tanto José María comía al lado del ruso y charlaban amenamente.

-Da, ¿cómo hiciste para que tu jefe te diera permiso?

El mexicano tragó con dificultad tras la pregunta, y dejó ir una risilla nerviosa.

-Bueeeno, así que digas que pedí permiso-permiso, nomás no.

-¿Da?

**FlashBack**

_Chema guardó con rapidez sus documentos y ordenó el escritorio que ocupara en la oficina de su jefe._

_-¡Vuelvo al rato, jefe! -Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida con sus cajitas de cartón en manos._

_-Está bien, pero no te tardes. -Le contestó Peña Nieto._

**Fin del FlashBack**

-I knew it! ¡México es un irresponsable! -Exclamó el inglés en voz alta, y notó que Alfred no dejaba de temblar, a pesar de estar abrigado hasta las orejas.- What's wrong with you?

-I'm getting starving! ¡No es justo! The communist is eating a lot of rice with chicken and potatoes, but you only brought a bag of scones, is not enough!

En eso, los dos países de habla inglesa notaron que Chema los observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Pos qué están haciendo?

-¿Y a tí qué ***myu*** te importa? -Gritó el inglés apuntándolo.- ¡Podemos estar fuera de la casa de quien queramos, somos países libres! ¿O tienes un problema con eso?

-Ehm... No, ninguno. -José María cerró la ventana, las cortinas y sacó su celular, soltando un suspiro antes de marcar.- No quiero molestarlo pero...

_-"Now what?"_

-Pues no mucho, Wally, sólo que el Gringo Loco lleva rato jugando afuera de la casa de Juanito, y la _Alegre Comadre_ está con él.

México casi suelta el celular cuando el neoyorkino empezó a gruñir con furia antes de colgar, y fue cuestión de minutos, empleando sólo Dios sabe qué vehículo, para que el _Estado Imperial_ llegara derritiendo la nieve con cada paso que daba, tomara del gorro de la chamarra al estadounidense y se diera vuelta para regresar a su país al lugar donde se supone debería estar.

-Wait! Wait! The Hero still...!

-Shut up! ¡Tienes demasiado trabajo rezagado en casa!

Inglaterra se apresuró para intentar detener a Wellington Addams, pero el de ojos grises lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-New York! ¡Estamos en medio de...!

-Don't dare to talk to me, you ***meouw*** hooligan! -Y sin dar más explicaciones, los americanos salieron de territorio ruso.

-¿Da? -Se preguntó Iván tras observar toda la escena.

-Wally es el único que puede manejar a Alfred fuera del país. Digo, muchas de sus instituciones y organizaciones están en Nueva York, como la **ONU**, para empezar, y a Wally no le gusta que el Gringo Loco se la pase jugando. Es muy serio.

-Da, eso veo. -Y el ruso cerró la ventana.

**Fin** _de este capítulo. ¡Hasta el próximo!_

* * *

-¡Pero mon ami! ¡Acaso no vas a darle una oportunidad al amour?

_Bien, un pequeño **extra** para complacer a Francia._

_**Cuatrocientos treinta canadienses, y Chema, lo dijeron**_.

A diferencia de otras historias, que tienen inicio en una junta, esta comenzó en la casa del canadiense, al final de un almuerzo.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. -Matthew trajo una bandeja con dos tazas de humeante café.- El almuerzo casi fue un éxito, si Alfred no se hubiera comido todo antes de empezar, e Inglaterra no hubiera peleado con Francia el resto de la reunión, ahuyentando a la mitad de los invitados.

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Kumajiro.

-Soy Canadá.

Chema se dedicaba a levantar todo los roto o despegado, ya que no sólo llegó un poco tarde, es decir, en ese momento, sino que iba a darle una mano a Canadá con los invitados para llevarlos al aeropuerto, y tampoco llegó a tiempo para eso.

-Ni modo, Mateo, ni modo.

Cuando el comedor del canadiense retomó parte de su vida, el mexicano sacó una bolsa con piezas de pan de sus inseparables cajitas de cartón, ofreciéndole una al rubio, y empezaron a comer con calma, cuando una singular risa se escuchó.

-¡Mon chere Matthew! -Francia entró sin ceremonia alguna a la casa, abrazando al canadiense.- ¡Debía elegir entre acompañar al hooligan de Anglaterre a su casa, atraer una deuda infinita con mon ami Alfred en el_ McDonalds_, o quedarme contigo para seguir con las lecciones de tu hermano mayor para que seas un experto en el amour, y me sacrifiqué!

-Francis, espera. -El de ojos violeta dejó su taza en la mesa para no derramar el líquido, y notó que Chema se les quedaba viendo con los _ojos pelones_.- No creo que sea bueno hablar de sexo ahora, hay cosas mejores.

-Mon dieu! ¿Acaso existe algo que sea mejor que el amour manifestado a través de ese hermoso lenguaje llamado sexo?

Y sin dudar ni un segundo, el canadiense dibujó una sonrisa relajada y serena en el rostro, mientras alzaba su taza de café.

-Tocino. -Los demás clavaron su mirada en él.- Si yo tuviera que elegir, elegiría el tocino.

-¡Pero Matthew! -Francis sacudió a su exprotegido, mareándolo un poco.- ¿Por qué alguien en este mundo elegiría al tocino por encima del amour?

-Por que es muy rico. -Esta vez, el que habló fue el mexicano, quien al fin reaccionó.- Envolviendo unos chiles rellenos de queso crema, o en unos frijolitos charros, o complementando unos tacos, hamburguesas caseras, unos lonches, o sencillamente fritos y bañados en salsa de queso.

-No olvides los hot cakes con maple.

-Si, con un huevo estrellado bien frito en la grasita del tocino...

Francia casi sufre un infarto tras escucharlos, no tanto por los alimentos, sino por la forma en que planeaban comerlos, y se apoyaba en el inglés para no colapsar, quien había regresado por su cartera para pagar las hamburguesas de Alfred, mientras Canadá y México abandonaban la sala para ir a conseguir unos hot cakes en la cocina.

-¡Ya suéltame, wine bastard!

-¡Anglaterre, he fracasado como el mensajero del amour! ¡Tendré que acudir a tu compasión y permitirte que toques el cielo rodeado de mis brazos!

-Bloody Hell!

**FIN**

_*Basado en una encuesta a 1000 canadienses, en la cual el 43 por ciento eligió tener tocino que tener sexo._

_Por cierto, los myu, meow, etc, son groserías censuradas :3_


	5. Por eso

_**Hetalia**, marcas, sucesos, celebridades, programas, etc., **NO** nos pertenecen, se escribe esto sin fines de lucro, ni para apoyar propaganda política de ningún tipo, ni es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche, así como tampoco es un esfuerzo para animar al misterioso grupo compuesto por dos personas que desean conquistar al mundo con sonrisas, pastelillos, yaoi y el perico Luis Miguel, a quien le gusta morder la oreja de Arthur Kirkland, a.k.a. Inglaterra._

_Se le pide una humilde disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto. También se avisa que saldrán algunas versiones **nyo**, como dicen, "de sobreaviso no hay engaño"._

_Dedicado a todos los que gustan de ver ese tierno romance RusMex, en especial a **Bipi**, **Eirin Sieg**, **Katherine Svensson**, **NoirGhost**, **Nyuarlok**, **Rhapsody** **Nightmares**, **Yamiko** **Madotsuki**, **RozenSword**, **YukiKitsune**, **tamat**, **Danni**, **Seiryu** **Hiro**, **Teffy** **Uzumaki**, **Shald120**, **Youko** **Saiyo**, **RedSky**, **TheOtakuGamer1**, **NyoRin**, **Tony** y **Charles**, ¡gracias de todo corazón!_

* * *

**Juanito y yo.**

_**Por eso.**_

-Ahí está de nuevo...

Josefina no entendía a la mayoría de las naciones, en especial las europeas, ya que cada uno estaba loco y cuerdo a su manera. Pero en los últimos meses, el proceder de Rusia la mantenía no solo alerta, sino perpleja, ya que el rubio de ojos violetas incluso hacía guardia afuera de su casa.

En ocasiones, por días.

México no lo comprendía, y le desanimaba pensar en las posibles opciones del ruso. ¿Una ocupación aparentemente pacífica? ¿Una nueva casa de campo para ocupar durante las vacaciones? ¿O provocar al estadounidense, y de paso a cualquier otro país sin quehacer, solamente quedándose ahí como si fuera su casa?

Preparó un poco de comida y limonada fresca, sirviendo la mesa para invitar al ex-soviético a pasar a su casa para que no se quedara afuera en la calle.

-Buenas tardes, señor Braginsky. ¿Gustaría tomar algo? -Le preguntó con timidez, sin alejarse demasiado de la entrada de su casa.

-Da, me encantaría.

Si bien el ruso aceptó la hospitalidad de la mexicana, ésta no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que el rubio puso un pie en su hogar, ni cuando le hizo un cumplido por la comida, respondiendo sutilmente con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Por qué no sonríes? -Le preguntó de repente el ruso, tras sacar de su abrigo su botella de vodka y servir un par de vasos.

-¿Disculpe? Le preguntó Josefina tras una prolongada pausa.

-Eres muy bonita, da, y si sonrieras, te verías hermosa.

La mexicana hubiera dado todo por que el piso se abriera bajo sus pies, en ese preciso momento, y se la tragara sin dejar rastro, desviando de inmediato la mirada al notar que Iván le sonreía.

-N-No sería honesta.

-¿Niet? ¿Por qué no?

Bajando su mirada hasta que los mechones sueltos de su cabello cubrieron su rostro, la morena pensó su respuesta, ya que no solía abrirse con facilidad al resto del mundo.

-Sonreír sin motivo es como mentir, y cuando siento que es correcto sonreír, me ven como si hubiera enloquecido, por eso prefiero no hacerlo.

-Deberías sonreír cuando sientas que debas, da, así los demás piensen que estás loca.

-¿Por qué quieres que sonría con honestidad? No entiendo, y no veo una razón para hacerlo.

-Por que... -Le dijo Iván posicionándose en cuclillas frente a ella para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.- Cada vez que sonríes, siento como si fuera el sol que derrite la nieve para que las flores crezcan, y una gran felicidad llena el hueco que tengo a pesar de que se caiga mi corazón, por eso te quiero ver sonreír, da.

La respuesta del ruso la sorprendió, provocando un sonrojo bastante intenso en su rostro, y lamentó no poder huir a su habitación, ya que el rubio no la dejaba levantarse de la silla.

-Gra... Gracias.

-Niet, no me lo agradezcas. -Iván volvió a sonreírle.- No te obligaré a que sonrías, pero cuando sientas que debas, házmelo saber, ¿da? Y mientras, yo sonreiré por los dos.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y este **Extra** es especial, ¡disfrútenlo!_

**Juanito y yo.**

_**Mi ratoncita.**_

Decir que estuvo suspirando en el trayecto desde su casa a la casa de Rusia era decir poco. Incomodó a los pasajeros contando absurdos y cursis escenarios posibles, describiendo una y otra vez la sensación de júbilo que estallaba en su pecho al verle sonreír, y a pesar de que las azafatas le pidieron permanecer en su asiento, le mostró a todos la pequeña maceta que hizo con sus propias manos para ella.

-¡Ah, ojalá conocieran a mi ratoncita! -Suspiró de nueva cuenta Chema, mientras las azafatas sonreían incómodas.

-Seguro es encantadora, ¿podría sentarse y abrochar su cinturón? Ya vamos a aterrizar.

Y fue lo mismo en el aeropuerto, durante la revisión del equipaje, en la zona de taxis, en el trayecto del taxi, y con los países bálticos, mientras esperaba que Rusia regresara de donde sea que estuviera.

-Ojalá algún día puedan experimentar ese hermoso sentimiento, _Torito, Pompón y Ravioli_. -Mientras José María se perdía en sus ensoñaciones, los tres bálticos se pusieron de pie cuando la nación ex-soviética entró a la sala.

-Me alegra verlos reunidos, da. Espero que hayan limpiado bien mi casa.

-Ah, es que como sólo nos dijo que quería vernos, nos venimos directamente de nuestras casas, digo, no es nuestra responsabilidad limpiar la suya, ya no. -Contestó rápido y nervioso Letonia, dándose cuenta de que no podría retirar esas palabras.

-¡Letonia!

Sin darle la oportunidad a nadie de reaccionar, una daga se clavó a milímetros de los pies del letón. Los cuatro países se voltearon para descubrir al responsable de semejante agresión, y descubrieron al hermano de la nación de ojos violetas, quien miraba con furia genuina a los bálticos.

-_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ -Gritó Rusia soltando su inseparable herramienta de trabajo.- ¡Hermano, no te vi llegar!

-No me anuncié. -Bielorrusia hizo una seña, y al segundo Toris puso en su mano la daga.

-Aquí tiene, señor Nikolai. -El lituano le extendió el arma y una sonrisa, que el bielorruso agradeció torciéndole la muñeca sin piedad.- _**¡AAAAAAH!**_ ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

-Obedezcan a mi hermana, o usaré sus huesos para arar la tierra y sus entrañas para abonar los campos.

-¡Si señor! -Y los bálticos huyeron.

Tanya no planeaba quedarse cerca de su psicótico hermano, tenía pensado escapar aprovechando que estaba distraído, pero cuando se percató de que Chema estaba ahí, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y tomó asiento frente a él, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Privet, bienvenido a mi casa, José María.

-¡Hola Tati! -La saludó con gran felicidad el mexicano, y se volteó al sentir que alguien más se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Qué onda, Niko? -Regresó su atención a la rusa, pero al segundo su cerebro reaccionó, y volteándose hacia el hermano menor de la rubia de ojos violetas, encontró que éste lo miraba con tal furia, que sus ojos se hallaban inyectados en sangre.

-Me da gusto verte en mi casa, da. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-No se le ofrece nada. -Se adelantó a responder Bielorrusia.- México sólo vino a saludar para regresar a su casa de inmediato.

El mexicano sintió algo frío y con punta afilada en las costillas, y soltando una risita nerviosa, se puso de pie con la maceta en mano.

-De hecho, te traje un regalito...

Chema se levantó para entregar la maceta, pero el rubio le puso el pie, provocando que aterrizara al suelo en el acto.

-¡Auch!

Lo que Nikolai no calculó, fue que Rusia atrapara la maceta.

-Es preciosa, plantaré un girasol en ella y la tendré en mi habitación, muchas gracias, da.

-De nada... -Respondió el moreno desde el suelo.- También te traje chocolate, voy a preparar tantito, orita que me levante.

Mientras el mexicano ponía a calentar la leche y buscaba las tazas para servir la bebida, Bielorrusia se acercó hasta donde estaba él, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Mi hermana es muy linda, ¿no te parece?

-Si... -Contestó con una sonrisa el mexicano, misma que borró cuando Nikolai golpeó una taza con el puño hasta deshacerla, de un solo golpe.

-No. Esa será tu respuesta. -Bielorrusia tomó con fuerza el mentón del moreno, presionándolo hasta dejar marcas rojas bastante notorias.- ¿Entendiste?

-S-Si, eso cre-creo... -Respondió Chema bastante nervioso, principalmente por que el rostro del rubio estaba a escasos milímetros del suyo.

Tras una encantadora y tensa conversación, acompañada de unas cuantas tazas de chocolate, se llegó la hora de la despedida, en particular, por un llamado del jefe de México debido a un problema con el cambio de horario.

-Bueeeno, pos ya tengo que irme.

-Da, lo entiendo. Ten un buen viaje.

Chema hubiera querido despedirse con un beso, pero la presencia del bielorruso no se lo dejaría fácil.

-¡Nos vemos luego, _mi ratoncita_! -Dijo mientras agitaba la mano, y notó que, de nueva cuenta, Bielorrusia inyectó sus ojos en sangre del puro coraje, por lo que retrocedió lentamente.- Je, je, je... Ya me voy...

El mexicano empezó a caminar despacio, alejándose con una aparente tranquilidad de la casa de Tanya, y volteando de reojo con sutileza, notó que Bielorrusia le seguía, también caminando lentamente.

-_*Glup*_ -Tragó saliva con dificultad José María, y apretó un poco más el paso, notando gracias al reflejo de un auto que Nikolai aumentó su velocidad también, y cuando hizo el cancón de trotar, descartó inmediatamente la idea al escuchar cómo el bielorruso cortaba el aire con su daga y le daba rápida persecusión.- _**¡Patitas! ¿¡Pa' qué las quiero!?**_ -Y se dio a la fuga, seguido muy de cerca por el rubio.

Rusia no dijo nada. Observó todo desde la entrada de su casa, y se volteó cuando uno de los bálticos se le acercó, por no decir que los otros dos lo empujaron.

-¿Sucede algo malo, señorita Tanya?

-Da, alguien va a morir.

-_**¿¡QUÉ!?**_ -Exclamó con terror Lituania.

**FIN**

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer. Aclararé esto o no estaré tranquila: Tenía ganas de hacer algunos capítulos de tipo hetero, como parte de la variedad para escribir, y como no me decidía, opté por poner ambos capítulos en una sola entrega. Así, tenemos a Josefina Yantzin, versión nyo de José María Itzae, ambos personajes de mi hermana RutLance._

_Sobre los nombres de Rusia y Bielorrusia, elegí algunos de los más comunes, y de por qué sólo le cambié el género a ellos, pues, eran los únicos que me importaba para lograr el capítulo, y como notaron, dejé la "cosa" -que gacha Iria, se dice romance- que siente Lituania por Bielorrusia._

_De nueva cuenta, les repito, espero que les haya gustado, si se ofendieron, les pido una disculpa, y una vez más, gracias por leer. Ahí les encargo de tarea el por qué Chema le dice "ratoncita" a NyoRusia._


End file.
